A display device further comprising, in addition to a display panel including a display function layer, another substrate opposed to this display panel is known. Nowadays, the function of the display device is becoming complex, and in some cases, to make the display device perform a specific function, various conductive layers are formed on this substrate. In this display device, it is necessary to make a conductive layer provided on this substrate and a conductive layer included in the display panel electrically continuous with each other.